Jougetsu
by Crushia
Summary: Mi contribucion al fic Arizkun de FaiNeko, vamos que se trata de un fic de su fic


Historia dedicada a FaiNeko, (perdon, perdon, perdon por la tardanza, se que no tengo perdon pero aun asi)

Disclaimer: naruto pertenece a kishimoto, la historia original de Arizkun pertenece a Faineko, y yo bueno a mi me encanto la historia de FaiNeko asi que decidi hacer esto como pequeño tributo

la historia contara con tres partes, personajes nuevos y mas cosas, Espero la disfruten!!

-------------

Se cuenta que el Hartza es el guardian y protector, esta aqui para combatir a las fuerzas oscuras, sin embargo no esta solo, cuenta con la ayuda de aquellos que le aman

---------------

**Jougetsu**

Esa noche de verano hacía calor, más que otras noches, el maestro de escuela simplemente no podía dormir debido al calor y comenzaba a añorar aquellas noches de invierno, en las que se acurrucaba junto a sus Hartzas para dejar de sentir frio, era verdad que durante todo el invierno él llegaba a sentirse solo y hasta desesperado, pero en esos momentos no pensaba en eso, solo pensaba en que el calor no lo dejaba dormir, y ni hablar de dormir abrazado junto a su Kakashi, era desesperante no poder dormir, y si él no podía dormir… bueno, había que entretenerse en algo, miro hacia un lado y vio a su pareja dormitando tranquilamente, la respiración calmada y los labios semi abiertos, todo enmarcado por la leve luz de la luna que se colaba a la habitación, la sola visión lo conmovía y excitaba a tal grado que dejó de ser suficiente el solo mirarlo, tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu comenzaron a pedir más.

Sigilosamente, como no queriendo despertar a su pareja, se acercó a su cuerpo, su boca siguió un camino desde su cuello hasta los sugerentemente entre abiertos labios de Kakashi, mientras una de sus manos iba más al sur…

-mmnh ammn

-Kakashi- arrastró cada sílaba de manera suplicante

-mm ehh?

-no puedo dormir

Un ojo pícaro se abrió, mientras el resto de su cuerpo también despertaba, si su amado no podía dormir esa noche, él estaba allí para ayudarle con su problema, y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras en otra habitación, el pequeño Iruka dormía profundamente, había estado entrenando durante todo el día y a pesar de estar cansado, la emoción por el día siguiente era tanta que no había podido dormir hasta bien entrada la noche; antes de dormir, había dicho una y otra vez impaciente, "ya quiero que sea mañana, ya quiero que sea mañana", el sabia que el día de "mañana" sería bastante emocionante, y por fin se verían los frutos de su esfuerzo y entrenamiento.

--

Eran las nueve de la mañana y el festival de fin de cursos daba inicio en el patio de la escuela, los alumnos participarían en una serie de pruebas deportivas para dar por clausurado el año escolar, Iruka participaba en varias pruebas, de las cuales en la mayoría salía victorioso, sus padres no dejaban de apoyarlo y gritar porras junto al resto de los familiares que apoyaban a los chicos, aunque Iruka por su lado seguía preguntándose si estaba bien que un Hartza participara al mismo nivel que otros chicos humanos pues era obvio que llevaría la ventaja sin mucho esfuerzo, aunque también había visto a su hijo entrenar duramente junto a Kakashi, hasta él mismo le había ayudado en su entrenamiento y por todo su esfuerzo era justo que el participara. Callo estas inquietudes pues ya era hora del descanso y los chicos se reunían para tomar el almuerzo junto a sus amigos y familiares.

Para el almuerzo, Iruka había preparado una variedad de comida tradicional de su propio país, había pasado la tarde entera cocinando y luchando con Kakashi para que no devorara los platillos antes de tiempo, apenas se sentaron a comer los tres, cuando Kakashi celebró en voz alta

-comida!! Por fin, creí que nunca la sacarías

-vamos, no exageres, ya te había dicho que era para el descanso, solo había que esperar un poco, además, es por nuestro campeón por quien celebramos- Iruka pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombros de Kakashi, para acercarlo un poco más a si mismo, una sonrisa complementaba este gesto.

-gracias papi, me vieron? Vieron como lance la jabalina, y en el maratón lo rápido que corrí y en la prueba de obstáculos, ah y en el arco creí que iba a fallar estaba muy lejos el blanco y entonces zumm justo en el centro

-jeje estamos muy orgullosos de ti- le dijo su padre mientras pasaba una mano por sobre su cabeza; Kakashi se sentía especialmente orgulloso de su cachorro, ya que estas últimas semanas habían estado entrenando juntos, había sido testigo del esfuerzo y empeño que su pequeño ponía en cada actividad.

-abre la boca amm- Iruka daba un bocadillo a Kakashi mientras su hijo sonreía consiente del amor que se tenían sus padres, a veces deseaba crecer pronto solo para encontrar a su persona especial…

-valla eso si que se ve rico!!- Una voz clara y de volumen algo alto había interrumpido el momento justo detrás de ellos- oh no, no se detengan por mí, yo solo venia a ver que habías preparado para tu feliz familia Iruka- dijo esa chica mientras una mano se estiraba hasta tomar un bocadillo de la bandeja- aumm esto esta delicioso!! Iruka te lo aseguro, acabas de hacer que se me alegrara el día entero, por cierto, hola-

-hola Kari, adelante toma asiento hay suficiente

-yee, sabía que no podías abandonar a esta amiga hambrienta

Kari, era algo más joven que Iruka, se habían conocido en la escuela local, una fría mañana al inicio de año, Iruka estacionaba su auto en el lugar designado, cuando vio a la chica entrar en bicicleta al edificio, le sorprendió que alguien quisiera salir a pasear en bicicleta cuando aun se encontraban en invierno y más le sorprendió que ese alguien entrara a una institución sin siquiera bajarse de la bicicleta, imagino que tal vez era una persona "algo desequilibrada". Esa nueva maestra de ecología que daba clases a los chicos un poco mayores, Kari se distinguía por ser algo delgada , piel blanca pero bronceada por el sol, un carácter vitalista, bastante parlanchina y hasta imprudente en ocasiones, había pedido trabajo en esa escuela al inicio de año diciendo que prefería la vida en el campo a la de la ciudad, y aunque parlanchina nunca daba demasiados datos de si, sin embargo, era sorprendente lo mucho que parecía saber de los demás, y así lo comprobó Iruka cuando un día saliendo de la escuela se encontró a la chica sobre su bicicleta ella le pregunto directo y sin ninguna reserva

– y cuanto tiempo llevas en tu relación con ese chico guapo-

-c como? Iruka casi se caía de espaldas al verse invadido en su vida personal tan de repente y por alguien quien él consideraba como algo "inestable".

-se ve que se aman demasiado. Y dime, piensan adoptar a otro chico, el pequeño Iruka necesitara un hermanito, los niños no devén crecer solos; por cierto soy Kari- sostuvo una mano frente a él esperando que el saludo fuera contestado

-Iruka Umino- alcanzó a responder el maestro, aun bastante sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento y pocos modales de la chica, mientras el cachorro aun seguía observando con atención el espectáculo.

-bien, Iruka Umino, los invito a los tres esta tarde en mi casa para merendar, soy nueva en el lugar y quisiera amistades, ten esta es mi dirección, no falten, los estaré esperando!!

Enseguida la chica se marchó en su bicicleta, aquel día por la tarde, los amantes habían platicado acerca del muy extraño suceso y de si sería prudente aceptar la invitación de la chica, al final decidieron asistir pero aun con sus reservas, al ser una familia de Hartzas había que ser cautelosos, no solo por el hecho de ser seres sobre naturales, también por lo obvio ante los ojos, ya que a pesar de las historias de Iruka mucha gente aun tenía sus dudas.

Sin embargo los días pasaron y tanto Kakashi como Iruka pudieron comprobar que Kari era una persona de confianza, una leal amiga y contra todo pronóstico, una caja fuerte en cuanto a secretos se trataba. Para Iruka esto estaba bien, pues ahora tenía una confidente y buena amiga que podía escucharlo y aconsejarlo, por lo menos en la parte que estaba dispuesto a contarle.

-así que… este año piensas llevarte todas las medallas eh? Pequeño Iruka?? Apenas dijo la chica y metió otro bocadillo en su boca.

-sip, eh estado entrenando mucho con mi papi, y en cada competición trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo

-eso está bien porque ¡¡ESTA VIDA HAY QUE VIVIRLA AL MAXIMO!! – Los tres chicos casi podían jurar que vieron pequeñas llamas salir de los ojos de Kari y ahora tenían a bastantes ojos curiosos que habían volteado al escuchar el grito de la chica.

-ohh valla… - Kakashi aun se sorprendía ante el impredecible comportamiento de su amiga

-amm, Kakashi, no te había comentado, pero el próximo año, Kari dará algunas clases de ecología al grupo de Iruka

-ecología?

-si papi, es para que aprendamos a proteger a la naturaleza y el medio ambiente, como siempre hacemos!!

-ah, entonces estaré muy contento de que usted ayude en el aprendizaje de nuestro hijo, señorita Kari

- aja, aunque creo que será poco lo que pueda enseñarle después de todo lo que aprende en casa, te lo juro Iruka este chico se convertirá en mi alumno predilecto. Bueno muchachos, los dejo, que eh perdido una apuesta y ahora tengo que dar unas cinco, no!! unas diez vueltas a la cancha, byee!!

--diez vueltas? No es eso demasiado?

-apostó con Kurenai, pero yo sabía que eran solo cinco, las otras cinco deben ser auto impuestas, a veces hace eso.

Al terminar ese agitado día, la familia se dirigió de nuevo a su cabaña en el bosque, Iruka, estaba feliz, por fin habían llegado las tan ansiadas vacaciones, y ahora podría pasar el día completo con los dos seres que mas amaba en este mundo; el cachorro llevaba al cuello una pesada carga en medallas que con cada tintineo hacían sentir muy orgulloso a Kakashi, quien llevaba en brazos a su ya casi dormido osito.

Pero lo que nuestra familia no sabía, es que estaban siendo observados desde las sombras, una figura oscura y misteriosa les había seguido los pasos, y no era solo a ellos a quienes mantenía vigilados, había enviado a sus aliados a vigilar a aquellos humanos que frecuentaban o simpatizaban con la familia del Hartza, esta vez su cruel plan funcionaria, por fin podría acabar con los hijos de la luna, y todo lo que estos amaban. Una maliciosa sonrisa fue formada con sus colmillos, pronto… muy pronto…

------------------

para los que tengan alguna duda, jougetsu significa "aliado de la luna", una de las principales razones por las que me tarde en publicar es por no encontrar un titulo apropiado, (si ya se que no tengo perdon).

dudas y lo que se les venga en mente seran bien recibidas


End file.
